Anything for Master Zhao
by TeddyBearHuggles
Summary: Jia Chong is willing to do anything for Sima Zhao, no matter how big or small it may be. Even if it means his life is on the line. Even if it means he'll never get to see his Lord again. If he's happy, then Jia Chong will be as well. Rated T for cursing and gore. This is MxM or Yaoi. Jia Zhong x Sima Zhao. Complete. Requests are accepted! I am willing to do more chapter as well.


_**A/N:**_ _I was playing my Dynasty Warriors 8 game right and I saw an interaction between Zhao and Jia Chong. And it got me asking "Is there any fictions of them made?" So, I looked it up. And there were none! I was a bit surprised because I shipped them the moment I saw them. So then this idea popped into my head and I just had to write it!_

 _So, I hope you guys like it, all of you Sima Zhao and Jia Chong lovers out there, if there are any. If you like Dynasty Warriors fan fic, I have another one on in my stories called A Warriors Fierce Flame and that pairing is Lu Xun x Zhu Ran from Wu! Also if you have any requests for stories, let me know in a review or, more preferably, in PM! :D_

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Jia Chong x Sima Zhao_

 _ **POV:**_ _Jia Chong_

It was always this way. Me doing whatever I could to protect my Master. My Lord. Even before his elder brother Master Sima Shi passed away, it was always Master Zhao that I was protecting, that I was looking after. Of course, that doesn't mean I didn't look after Sima Shi. It simply meant that I put Lord Sima Zhaos needs before everyone else….even his brother. I had been entrusted to make sure that Zhao grew to his full potential, that he not lay around and simply follow along with what others were doing. That he took control. And I had gotten him pretty far in those regards. However, at the moment, I wasn't so sure that I would get to continue teaching him. I let out a soft grunt as the whip struck my back once again for what I believe was the 11th time. I was trying to keep count in my head but the pain was beginning to make that difficult.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" the man from behind me asked, him walking over to stand in front of me. I raised my head to look at the officer, his red Wu uniform spotted with a few dots of blood. My blood. Chuckling softly, I simply smirked over at him.

"I've told you before, there will be no way that I would ever sell out my Lord, I wouldn't even consider it," I replied to him, the smirk remaining plastered on my face. That obviously upset him as he hurriedly walked back behind me. The sharp pain of the whip hitting my back came once again. 12. Then again. 13. Then again. 14. That one made me arch my back forward a bit, my hands clenching into fists, though they were already numb from the ropes tied around them that were keeping my standing. Then the whip again. 15. The tickle of blood rolling down from my mid back towards my lower back followed. Letting out a heavy breath, my body went limp for a moment, my wrists stinging from the rope burn I now had.

"You're well aware that you won't get out of this alive if you don't tell us what you want to know, are you not Jia Chong?" the officer asked once again. That earned a chuckle out of me and I looked back at him as best I could.

"As if you have any plans of keeping me alive no matter what I tell you," I replied. The whip hitting my shoulder came next, that one earning a short yell out of me. 16. Going limp once again, I tried to catch my breath, sweat rolling down my face, my chest and my back, it getting into my many cuts and causing it to sting. We'd be at this for 30 minutes already, them asking and me refusing to tell them. That was valuable information about our attack against them that was coming up, the inside information that they had somehow figured out that we had. If I told them then Zhao life would be on the line. I'd sooner sacrifice my own than even hint at what we were planning.

"Dammit you! We are going to get you to talk one way or the other!" the man cursed, the sound of him walking towards the back of the room following. Then him coming back and then a sharp pain was in my left thigh. Crying out, my body tensed itself up once again before relaxing, the sweat pouring off of my body. He had stabbed me with a small knife. And something told me that wasn't the worst of what he was planning to do.

"Tell us. Now," his voice was growling in my ear now, then the intense pain was in my upper left arm, making me cry in pain once again. Breathing heavily, I looked towards him, the blood loss beginning to affect my vision.

"Fuck. You," I growled, spitting in the mans face. He stumbled back a bit, wiping at his face. When he looked back up at me, rage was in his eyes and he wasted no time plunging yet another knife into my opposite thigh, then another into my right calf. With each new one, the pain was 10 times worse. But this was all for Master Zhao. So that he could be safe. The sound of an explosion caught my attention though, myself stumbling as well as the man and the other 12 people in the room. All of them looked around in confusion for a moment until there was another one, and another one soon following, much louder and more powerful than the previous.

"What is going on?!" the man asked from his spot, moving towards the door, though halfway there he lost his balance and stumbled onto the ground. I myself were mostly being held up my the ropes, which were quite painful considering the damage to my wrist. I hadn't a clue what was going on either. Were they being raided? Attacked? But by who? Most people in the room left to find the source then, 3 guards moving over around me, though they did not touch me. If I had enough strength and control of my legs, I'd be able to attack them. But then again, they were also far away. The man looked towards me then, his eyes flaring with anger.

"You! What is going on here?!" he asked, pointing his finger accusingly in my direction as he moved closer. However, one moment later he let out a cry of pain and was on his back, holding onto his leg in pain. he 3 officers around me gasped loudly and readied their weapons, but as quick as the man had fallen, they were on the ground as well. Looking away from them, I instead looked up to see who it was who had attacked when two familiar faces came into the room.

Deng Ai and Wang Yuanji.

My eyes widened for a moment in sear shock from seeing them before I simply chuckled, hanging my head once again.

"I should have known it was you. After all, you're the only one crazy to chase after lost allies," I replied, their footsteps hurriedly moving over them me. The sound of screams in the hallway almost defining.

"Of course we would. No way would we leave you alone," Deng Ai's voice replied, his hand touching my shoulder. I watched Yuanji hand him one of her knives, looking at me with clear concern in her eyes. A moment later, I was being cut down and falling down to the floor. Wang Yuanji and Deng Ai caught me however, supporting me. Moving and holding myself was difficult, especially with all the damage that man had done to my legs. The feeling of arms moving down to my legs made me look up however.

"You're too wounded to walk on your own. Allow me to carry you," Deng Ai said, already beginning to try and lift me. I raised my hand in object however, shaking my head.

"I am not some damsel in distress Deng Ai. I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own weight," I replied, though I did have to hold onto one of his and Yuanji's shoulders to pull myself into a standing position. She also tried to support me, her hand touching my shoulder in case I fall.

"Well, then you better get to walking. We don't have a lot of time," Deng Ai replied, turning around suddenly to block an attack that was attempted. Growling softly, I looked to Yuanji, who looked back at me with those worried eyes.

"I can support you Jia Chong. There's no way you can walk that way on your own," she said, barely waiting for me to reply before she put my arm around her shoulder and her arm around my back. Oh well. I guess I could take that. I began to walk with Yuanji's help, many officers and guards surrounding us as we escape the Wu castle. I just had to try. I was exhausted as a man could possibly be and all of the blood that had left my body made me very dizzy and unable to focus on anything. By the time we were almost out of the castle, I had to put nearly all of my weight on Yuanji, my head even resting on her's a bit as I trudged my way forward. I needed to get to Zhao after all. Earlier, I had nearly began to accept that I wouldn't be seeing him again. Now that I had a real hope that I would be able to, I was going to get there. No matter what. No matter how sick I felt, no matter how much blood I lost, not matter how pathetic I looked needing to rely on someone else to get me through it. I was going to get to him. Because he still has much to learn. And because I...because I care deeply for him. Because I love Lord Sima Zhao.

"A bit further Jia Chong. Hang on please!" Wang Yuanji's voice seemed so far away even though I knew that she was right there next to was also so much yelling around me, though a lot of it was muffled. Then a few more explosions as well. I hadn't a clue where we were but a moment later there was a bright light that caused me to shut my eyes almost completely. We were outside, that much I was aware of. Almost there. We had to almost be there. I was very quickly running out of strength, even though the hope that I was going to see my Lord again kept me going. It kept me going. He needed me. And I needed him. Sima Zhao. Sima Zhao. Sima Zhao. Sima Zhao…

"Jia Cong!" that voice. That voice that I knew oh so well. It stuck out above all the others that were muffled and mixed together. Oh no, his voice could never be muffled. Forcing my head up, I saw my Lord Sima Zhao jumping off of my horse, cutting down a few enemies in his path to move towards me.

"Jia Chong!" he yelled lower this time, barely dodging an enemy that tried to strike him. He shouldn't be doing that. He should be more careful about these things and let other people handle it for him. To do the dirty work for him. He was still far too pure to need to do that. It was my job after all. But all too quickly I was losing consciousness. Harder and harder it was to hold on. But I wasn't there yet. I wasn't with Sima Zhao yet. I needed….to hold on...a little...bit….longer.

"Jia Chong!" Sima Zhaos voice rang through my ears again and then he was right there with me. His arms moving around me to support me so that I wouldn't fall. Yuanji's arm left and then it was just Zhao. There was just Zhao.I forced my head up once again to look at him, his caramel colored eyes filled with worry.

"My Lord...You must...be more careful. It's my job…..to do the...dirty work," I managed to say to him, offering him the best grin that I could before I fell limp in his arms. Almost completely unconscious now, I remembered close to nothing about how we got out of there. There was yelling, a lot of it belonging to Lord Sima Zhao. I was being carried, much to my distaste, though I was sure I felt the arms of Sima Zhao and not someone else. So that made me a bit more okay with it. And then I was being placed onto something, Zhao in front of me. My arms were forced around him and then we were moving quickly, the wind feeling nice against my back as well as the sweat on my of course, the best thing was knowing that I was still with my Lord Sima Zhao. Because I would do anything for Master Zhao.


End file.
